


사랑

by thAnat0ph0biA



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thAnat0ph0biA/pseuds/thAnat0ph0biA
Summary: 사랑 means Love in Korean.One shots of Ji-Woon Hak/Yun-Jin Lee*I recommend listening to Suki Suki Daisuki*
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Yun-Jin Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. 감동 받았어 (I'm Touched)

**Author's Note:**

> What is this feeling? And why do I love it?

He didn't know how to describe this feeling. Every time his dickhead bosses calls his name, he ignores them. Whenever it was his former bandmates, he'd be annoyed. All his fans screaming and crying out his name flattered his vanity. However with her, he was confused. He just can't say her name, he wouldn't.

Ji-woon wasn't popular with women, at least when he was a kid. Even now, he was uninterested in dating. When he is at the studio, he sees the way the women look at him and talk about him, believing they're unheard. Usually he would be appreciating it as it was stroking his ego. Now, he recoils in disgust as it isn't her voice saying his name. 

How did this happen? 

He has asked that question many times. No one to answer it, just him and his thoughts. He laid in bed in the dark, staring at the ceiling as he recalled memories. A recent memory quickly came to mind.

* * *

Ji-Woon was in the break room, having come from a meeting with the executives of his newest song. He considered it his art. Hidden behind the layers of beautiful melodies, laid the tortured wails and cries of a medical student walking home at night. Just hearing her howls and scream for help excited him. Another addition to his collection, another murder for the police. His hints for them was replacing her intestines and filling her mouth with luxurious jewelry. She looked magnificent. He worked all week to create something dazzling and would blow the executives away.

_Pigs. They're all pigs. ___

Not even 30 seconds in, they rejected it. "Freakish," "outlandish," and "abnormal" were the words he heard before he ignored them out of spite. He worked night and day to produce music made from humanity, only for it to be rejected. His art, that med student, it was all thrown away. He planned to drink away his sorrows, get drunk off his ass. Perhaps he could walk into a board meeting, embarrassing all of them and revealing their dark secrets. As he was grabbing a beer, he remembered the words they called his masterpiece.

_Freakish. Outlandish. Abnormal. ___

He was seething in anger. His plans for humiliation were thrown out the window as malice came to mind. Maybe he could bake them a cake filled with rat poison and watch them fall to the ground, unable to breathe. No, he should put bleach in their coffee, allowing them to vomit out all the germs and viruses that make them disgusting. Or...

"Oh my god!" 

That phrase snapped him out of his murderous thoughts as he turned towards its source. It was her. It came from her. And she looked traumatized. Immediately, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the sink. He was confused about what was happening, until he looked down at his hand. It was red and bloody. It wasn't until he realized that the beer bottle wasn't in his hand anymore, indicating that he boiling rage must have made him crushed it, breaking in his hand. He quickly forgot about it as he was more so focused on the woman, who started washing his hand. All he could do was just stare, not at his wound but at her.

"Keep your hand here," she instructed, before running out of the room. He did as he was told and waited for her return by watching the water turn from clear to red.

She returned a few seconds later with bandages. She set the item on a table, walking towards him. She grabbed a cloth from the counter and pulled his hand from the running water, pressing the cloth gently against his palm. She urged him to follow her to the table and sit down, where she got to work. After waiting a minute, she removed the cloth and observed his palm for any glass. Seeing that there wasn't any glass, she began to cover the wound with bandages. All he did entire time was stare at her, periodically glancing at the wound, but mostly watching her focused and determined face.

__Cute. ____

After she finished covering the wound, she gently held his hand and allowed her other hand to caress his palm. There was nothing but silence between them. He didn't know how much time had pass, until she got out of her chair and looked down at him.

"Change the bandage daily. I'll call a janitor to clean up the mess. Do you understand, Ji-Woon?"

Ji-Woon turned towards where he was standing and looked down to see broken glass and beer on the floor. Turning back to look at the woman, he saw her with folded arms and a look of disappointment. He saw that as the face of a mother, who found a broken vase and was scolding her child. He was that child. All he could do was stare at the bandages to avoid looking at her anymore. He heard a defeated sigh and when he looked up, he saw her leaving the room. He was left alone.

* * *

Sitting up in his bed, he realized something. That was the very first time he felt something. Vulnerable. He felt vulnerable during that moment. Was that what his victims felt like? But her touch was what really struck him. She was gentle, the complete opposite of him. He was brutal and cruel towards the exposed, whereas she was compassionate and sympathetic. Yet it felt so good. He missed it. He wanted more. He wanted to feel...

_Love._

__That was the word. That was the unknown feeling. As he sat in total darkness, he realized how lonely he was. He didn't have anyone, but she felt like someone. She was someone. He missed her, longed for her, desired her. A question arose in his head: _What does her screams sound like? _The thought of it aroused him, causing him to chuckle. Realizing that he gets to see her tomorrow, he laid back to sleep. Perhaps he might injury himself again to garner her attention again. He wondered what his dreams would be about. Would they be about her and all the things he could do to her? He wouldn't know until he dreamed. But before he dozed off, he realized he forgot to say something to her before she left. It was at that moment that he decided to buck up the courage to say her name.___ _

___"Thank you, Yun-Jin."_ _ _


	2. 재미있어요 (It's Fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You son of a bitch.

They were arguing again for the 3rd time this meeting and Yun-Jin was tired of it. _It will be a short meeting. ___Well that was a fucking lie as it has been 50 minutes. The meeting was about plans for this month. It was going on 8 and Yun-Jin was ready to go home. She was wanted to take a nice long shower, relax and watch TV.

As the executives shifted to arguing about music video ideas, Yun-Jin looked over at her artist. Ji-Woon had an expression of both sleepy and boredom plastered on his face as he either stared at the men or into space. She always found it hard to know what he is feeling at times. He'd sometimes have a blank expression and kept his emotions in his head. This tended to happen when she was talking to him about his schedule or one of the executives made rejected a song. It's so hard to know what he is thinking and feeling.

She must have been staring for too long when Ji-Woon turned to look at her, locking eyes with her. Yun-Jin quickly diverted her eyes away from him and felt a rush of heat run up neck. She could hear Ji-Woon chuckle, making her more embarrassed. After a few seconds of not looking at him, she looked to see what he was doing now. He was on his phone, hidden underneath the table to make sure the nobody saw what he was doing. She couldn't blame him as she would be doing the same thing, but she is his manager and the professional one. If one of them were to ask a question or say something to him, she'd swoop in and save him.

Her eyes drift to her coffee, something that she needs to drink to give her some energy. As she grabbed her drink, she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. Weird. Was someone calling her or was it a text? Pulling out her phone from her skirt, she looked down at the screen to see a notification that she got a text. From Ji-Woon. _Oh fuck. _He was probably wanting to talk to her, without their bosses hearing their conversation. What she noticed was that he sent two texts, with one saying _"Like it?"___

__

__

_What the fuck? ___

Yun-Jin was confused. What did he mean by that. Did he send a picture? Was it one of his new clothes? New shoes? Just a text about a new song idea? Or...

There were many possibilities and Yun-Jin was going to get to the bottom of it. As she clicked on the notification and began typing in her phone's password, she starting drinking her coffee. Her phone automatically went to the message app and took a few seconds to load her and Ji-Woon's texts. It finally loaded and Yun-Jin was greeted with a photo. 

Of a dick pic.

Realizing what Ji-Woon just sent her, she choked on her coffee and starting coughing hysterically. This caught the men in suits attention as the stopped arguing to look at her.

"You ok Yun-Jin?" one of them asked.

Yun-Jin nodded and gave a thumbs up as she tried to catch her breath. Seeing that she was fine, the men went back to talking about whatever. She heard Ji-Woon trying to hold back laughter. That son of a bitch. It was obvious he did that on purpose to fuck with her. At times like these, she wonder how and why she allowed this continue on for as long as it did. All because they fucked in a hotel while they were on tour. When he was performing on stage, he repeatedly glanced at her and gave his iconic, smug smile. As they sat in the car driving back to the hotel, there was nothing but sexual tension. She doesn't remember what he said to her, but they were then locking lips and up against the wall. The next morning, she woke up to him giving her back kisses.

She didn't know what to call the relationship. Friends with benefits? That's not what Ji-Woon considered it as he had a plethora of nicknames for her, for example "Yunnie," "honey," "darling," and "sweetheart." She told him to stop calling her those names, which he completely ignored. Eventually she stopped caring, but told him to watch his mouth in front of coworkers, fans and their bosses. 

How would she describe him: overly affectionate. Always hugging and cuddling with her. When he'd hug her from behind, placing his head on hers or just stare at her lovingly, it was his way of telling her that "I'm going to fuck you." Yun-Jin always gave in and she would later chastise herself for doing so. But was she going to lie and say it's not good. Hell no. He loved giving her love bites and leaving bite marks everywhere. Once she was overworked because she had too much paperwork. She didn't take any breaks or sleep at all, leaving her in a bad mood the next morning. Unexpectedly with no text or call, Ji-Woon was at her penthouse door. She made the mistake, or how he called it "her best mistake," of opening the door, resulting in him fucking her into her sofa. At least it released tension.

Despite it feeling good, she had to make sure that word didn't go out to the public of her sleeping with her client. There were already too many vultures snooping around. It would ruin both of them and Ji-Woon knows it, but he doesn't care. She's pretty sure that he gets off on the possibility of getting caught. 

Shifting her eyes towards Ji-Woon, Yun-Jin shot daggers at him. He knew what she was doing without looking at her and simply smiled. At this point, she was red as a tomato from anger, panic and embarrassment. She was going to give her a piece of her mind.

"I believe we're done here, we'll see you two later," a skinny man said as the men began leaving the room.

The manager and the singer were left alone, which allowed Yun-Jin to rip into him. Ji-Woon was casually laying back in his chair with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you trying to get me in trouble!?"

There was nothing but silence, which pissed Yun-Jin off more.

"Well?"

Ji-Woon, knowing that Yun-Jin was getting annoyed and waiting for his answer, only laughed. Turning towards her, he finally answers her question.

"Because it's fun."

All she could really do was stare at him. How was he so calm? He was cool as a cucumber. She really wanted to smack that smile off of his face, but could she really? She should be looking on the bright side that her bosses completely bought the bluff of her being ok, when in fact she wasn't. If she was going to be honest, she was wanted to get a second look at the dick pic. But what's the point as she already knows how big he is.

"I guess I should reward you that you didn't wig out." Ji-Woon said.

He had that lovingly stare again and she already knew what was about to happen. But here, in this room, where there are probably hidden cameras somewhere and the possibility of someone could walk in, like their bosses. She personally preferred taking him home with her, where it just be him and her. They'd fuck all night and she'll wake up in his arms. He was like a drug, he is addicting. How could she say no.

"Fine, but let's do it in bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this rush, piece of garbage.

**Author's Note:**

> The new chapter looks amazing, as well as the killer and survivor. These two are made for each other. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I am welcome to constructive criticism.


End file.
